A World for Monsters
by Jwebb96
Summary: There are those that seek strength for many reasons, vanity, greed, control...the list goes on. But how do you judge a man whose goals are shrouded in mystery? Kensuki is one such man, and his path across the world will shake the foundations of society.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. So, this is my first crack at an Akame Ga Kill story so it might be a bit rough in the beginning. I binged watched the entire anime not too long ago and I just had to make a story about. The world in Akame is very interesting…..and messed up. Seriously the first episode took me by surprise haha. Anyway this story starts 4 years before the events of episode 1. Canon will change more or less so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kill the Pirates

An obese man was sitting at a dinner table wearing the nobleman's attire he always wears. He was stuffing his face with a large steak when a blue haired young woman walked in.

"Ah Esdeath do come in." He said.

"You wanted to speak with me Prime Minister?" Esdeath asked after taking off her hat.

"Yes, I need you to take care of a very urgent matter for me. It would appear that the artisan Suma has been kidnapped by a band of pirates." The Prime Minister said.

"Suma? How is it that the smartest man in the Empire was foolish enough to let himself be captured?" Esdeath asked.

"My sources tell me he was ambushed during one of his routine ventures to his favorite brothel in a town along the east coast. I suspect treachery." The Prime Minister said.

"I see." Esdeath said.

"I would like for you to track down and retrieve Suma. While you're at it you might as well make an example out of those pirates for daring to be so bold." The Prime Minster said.

"It will be a pleasure." Esdeath said as she put her hat back on.

"Excellent. I would start your investigation in the town he was taken in. I'll also arrange for the Imperial Navy to prepare a warship for your arrival." The Prime Minister said.

"Then I'll get right to it then." Esdeath said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Rumor has it that this particular band of pirates have come into possession of an Imperial Arms. If that is then I want it brought back to the Empire." The Prime Minister said.

"As you wish." Esdeath said.

* * *

Esdeath walked outside and her loyal enforcers the three beasts were waiting for her. She stood before them and they all took a knee and bowed.

"We have a very important mission my precious Three Beasts." Esdeath said.

"No matter the task we will obey you every command General Esdeath." Liver said.

"Yes, we humbly await you orders." Nyau said.

"And we will never fail." Daidara said.

"Good." Esdeath said.

* * *

**A few days later in a small town on the Eastern Coast**

The sun was setting and inside a bar there were a bunch of men having drinks and having laughs. Most of the place got quiet when a young man into the bar. His long hair was tied into a pony tail. He had tan skin and brown eyes. His sleeveless open black leather vest revealed his scarred up mid-section. He stood 6'0 wearing brown cargo pants and black combat boots. On his forehead was a pair of goggles. Hanging from his left hip was a noticeably fancy sword sheath. Aside from the overall black color it had gold designs on it and a red gem on the side. On the top of the sheath was also a trigger. The young man had his hand on the hilt of his katana which was white.

He walked up to the bartender who greeted him with a nod.

"What are ya drinkin kid?" The bartender asked.

"Strongest drink you got." The young man said.

"You got it." The bartender said.

The young man was given a small glass of the strongest drink the bar had. He downed the first shot.

"Ahhhh keep em coming." He said as he reached into his vest and pulled out a small pouch of coins. "I'll be here for a while."

The bartender pored him another shot.

"So, what brings out here on the coast?" The bartender asked him.

"I'm just tracking someone." The young man said before downing his second shot.

"Oh you're a bounty hunter? You look the type." The bartender said before

"Eh I doubt there's a bounty on an Imperial Artisan." The Young Man said.

A few other people enjoying a drink glanced at him when he mentioned an Imperial Artisan.

Even the bartender raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be trying to track an Imperial Artisan?"

"There's just something I need ask him, but to find him I gotta find the pirates that kidnapped him first. I'm only here because I heard this bar is where some of them like to hang out." The Young Man said before tapping his glass gesturing that he wants another shot.

The bartender leaned in while he pored another shot. "Listen buddy. You don't want to mess with the Blood Moon pirates." He whispered.

"So that's what they call themselves? They must be popular around here." The young man said.

Suddenly the young man felt someone smack his right shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey kid." A rough sounding man said.

The young swordsman turned around and a group of dangerous looking individuals. They were all armed with swords and pistols.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I think you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong boy." A man with a black beard said. He had a cigar in his mouth.

The young man took a swig of his glass and spoke. "What's it to you?"

"Ooooh you're a tough guy eh? Hehehe?" The bearded man joked.

The rest of them chuckled along with him.

"You got a name tough guy?"

"….Kensuki…."

"Hmph well Kensuki I suggest you keep my clan's name out of your mouth if you know what's good for you."

"So, I'm guessing you lovely gentlemen must be part of Blood Moon." Ken said.

The bearded man raised his arms and snapped his fingers three times. Soon everyone man in the establishment stood up and gathered around.

"We all are. We practically run this little town." The bearded man said.

"Sorry kid I tried to warn you." The bartender said.

Despite being severely outnumbered Kensuki did not cower.

"And there's way more of us boy. So, if you're thinking about pulling off some daring rescue and getting a nice reward from the Empire then you're sadly mistaken. Heroes don't last long around here." The bearded man said.

Kensuki flattened his face. "Do I look like a hero to you?"

"Tch regardless I think it's time for you to get the hell outta my bar. You're not scaring anyone with that fancy looking weapon." The bearded man said as he lightly tapped ash onto the hilt of Kensuki's sword.

Kensuki took his left hand and placed it on the trigger of his sheath.

"You me this?"

Kensuki pressed the trigger on his sheath and his sword launched out of it hitting the bearded man directly under his chin. The impact was so powerful and broke some of his teeth and sent him crashing into a table on the other side of the bar. All the other pirates stood there shocked because it happened so fast. Kensuki's sword twirled in the air for a few moments before getting stuck the bar table a few feet away from him. The blade of the sword was colored red and it glowed a bit before returning to normal.

Sensing the imminent fight about to happen the bartender ducked under the table.

"Whoops." Kensuki said.

"Grraaah!"

A pirate yelled as he drew his cutlass, but before he could even think about taking a swing Kensuki broke his glass cup and used it to slash the man's throat. He feel to the floor holding onto his neck gagging. Soon all of the other pirates drew their swords and were ready for combat. Four of them swung at Kensuki at the same time, but he used his sheath to block all the strikes at once. With impressive strength Kensuki pushed them back making most of them trip and fall. Kensuki then jumped up and backflipped onto the bar table behind him. He kicked up his sword and caught it. Kensuki smirked as he put it back in his sheath.

"This is your only chance to run. Because once I draw this sword again, I won't stop until everyone in this place is dead." Kensuki said.

Kensuki looked around and saw that no one was willing to flee.

"Alright but don't say I didn't give you a choice." Kensuki said.

Without warning Kensuki dashed through three men and decapitated them. He parried one pirate's strike before turning around and slashing three more in half. Kensuki's katana began to glow again. After ducking another sword swing, he used his sheath to knock a pirate off his feet. Kensuki stood back up and impaled the unfortunate soul while he was still on the ground. He glanced to his right and spin kicked the pirate he saw charging at him. While that man was stunned Kensuki sliced him in half down the middle. Kensuki's was enjoying himself as he smiled at the sight of bloodshed. He even let out a light chuckle. All of his fast movements caused his ponytail to come undone and left his hair looking wild and messy. One by one the small band of Blood Moon pirates fell before Kensuki's glowing crimson blade. The young swordsman's face became a little more deranged as he continued to fight. He finished off the last pirate by impaling him through the stomach. Kensuki twisted his sword before yanking out of the man's flesh.

Dead bodies laid before Kensuki who was still scanning the room for anyone else who would dare challenge him. His rapid breathing slow as he began to relax. The glow on his blade slowly faded away. He took a large exhale and closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword. He fixed his hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh man I didn't really think this through, did I? I can't exactly interrogate someone if they're chopped to pieces." Kensuki said rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly Kensuki heard a cocking sound behind. He instinctively drew his sword and whipped around. Kensuki saw the bearded man he had knocked out before the slaughter started. The man had a machine armed and started firing at Kesuki. However, the young swordsman twirled his red katana in a circle with such speed that it blocked every bullet that would hit him. He stopped twirling it when the bearded man ran out of ammo. Frantically pressing the trigger of his gun, the pirate face soon twisted in fear. He had hopped for his ammo to magically refill itself, but it was wishful thinking.

"My turn." Kensuki said as he sheathed his sword.

Kensuki squeezed the trigger on his sheath and shot his sword at the final pirate. The hilt ricocheted off his gut and twirled in the air. Kensuki jumped up to catch his katana and came down slashing the bearded pirate in half. He sheathed his crimson blade as his victim's body fell apart.

"Crap that's another one I could've interrogated." Kensuki facepalmed. He then realized something. "Oh wait I almost forgot."

Behind the bar the bartender made an attempt to crawl away but Kensuki appeared in front of him and put his blade to his throat.

"Going somewhere?" Kensuki asked.

"Now wait a second man. I'm not one of them I swear." The bartender pleaded.

"Oh really?"

"Honestly. I'm just some poor bastard that has to pay for their protection."

"Since when do pirates act like some sort of mob gang?"

"It's been like this for a while in this small town. The Imperials don't help do anything about it. Some think they're on they're payroll."

"You've got to be kidding me. The empire don't pay their soldiers enough?"

"They're greedy man. They'll take any cash they can get. If the Blood Moon pirates offered I'm sure they wouldn't say no."

"Hm so even the Imperials in this town are in their back pocket. That's probably how the Blood Moon pirates were able to kidnap such an important person. It was a set up." Kensuki deduced as he sheathed his sword.

"Look you seem to be good at….this." He gestured to all of the dead bodies in the bar. "Maybe you can help the people here by going after the Imperial captain whose supposed to be the protector of this town. He goes by the name Goma and he's the one responsible for letting the pirates have their way."

"Sorry to tell ya pal but your problems don't concern me. Though if I need to find the artisan then this Goma would most likely know where I can find him." Kensuki said.

"Well if you ARE going after him then he'll be at the Imperial base by the docks. He never leaves it." The bartender said.

"Good to know." Kensuki began to leave the bar. "Apologies for the mess."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Esdeath was traveling along a path on horseback with her loyal Three Beasts followed behind.

"_Travelling this far on horse gets rather tedious after a while. I'll have to acquire a new steed soon. Perhaps a danger beast. One that fly's maybe." _Esdeath thought to herself.

She then began to think about her mission.

"_Hunting these pirates should be fun. I do need new editions to my torture chambers. I suppose recovering Suma is important too."_

"Ma'am if I may ask." Nyau said.

"You may." Esdeath said.

"Where will we begin our investigation?" Nyau asked.

"First we'll visit captain Goma to see if he's heard anything about these pirates and go from there.

* * *

**Meanwhile at captain Goma's base **

Goma sat at his desk speaking to an Imperial soldier giving him orders. He was a middle-aged man with a shaven head and a mustache. He wore heavy armor and there was a large war hammer lying beside his desk.

"When General Esdeath arrives let me do the talking. Some of the men are spineless so I don't need her finding out that I helped organized the kidnapping of Suma."

"Yes sir."

"Honestly I didn't think the Minister would send her of all people. Since it had something to do with pirates, I expected the Navy to get involved first. They're easier to manipulate. Oh well I'll just have to work my charm and-

Goma was interrupted by the sudden sounds of gunfire and yelling throughout the base. Soon after a squad of soldiers barged into the room and sealed the door.

"What the hell is going on!?" Goma demanded to know.

"An intruder just showed up and started killing everyone!" One soldier said.

"What?"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

Kensuki was casually strolling towards the gates of the Imperial base. There was only a wall between him and the place he needs to go.

"_The direct approach is usually the best approach." _Kensuki thought to himself.

A few guards guarding the gate spotted him and aimed their guns at him.

"Hey, you're trespassing on imperial property. Turn around now and leave." The guard commanded.

Kensuki only smirked and continued walking towards them.

"This is your last warning. We're authorized to use force if neces-

Kensuki made them flinch when he suddenly broke out into a sprint. The two soldiers tried desperately to kill him with their rifles, but Kensuki avoided the bullets by moving in serpentine. Once he was close enough, he pressed the trigger on his sword and killed the two guards at the same time with a lighting fast quickdraw move.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Kensuki said.

He sheathed his sword and picked up the two rifles since the guards won't be needing them anymore. With one powerful front kick he forced open the gates and dashed into the courtyard. He filled up the first group of Imperial soldiers he saw with lead.

"Hahahahahaha I forgot how exciting guns can be!"

Kensuki ran out of bullets and threw his guns to the side. He rolled forward avoiding gunfire from other guards and picked up two new rifles. Jumping up into the air Kensuki flipped upside down and started spinning while firing his guns. Some of the soldiers took cover while others were unfortunately shot and killed from the intruder's uncontrollable shooting. Kensuki landed and unsheathed his sword which was glowing. He dashed to the first Imperial he saw and sliced his head clean off. Before the poor soul's head could fall to the ground, Kensuki spin kicked it at another Imperial. Seeing a severed head flying towards him he panicked and dropped his gun out of fear. He didn't even realize that Kensuki had already slashed through him as he continued slaughtering more guards.

"More blood! MORE VIOLENCE!"

Kensuki's eyes turned red as his crimson blade glowed a bit brighter. He looked around and saw that he was about to be surrounded by Imperials who were charging at him with swords. Kensuki sheathed his blade and soon a red aura enveloped him. He pressed the trigger on his sheath and whipped out his blade and unleashed a slicing energy attack that cleaved through all of the remaining soldiers in the courtyard. The locomotion caused Kensuki's ponytail to come undone. There was a few second delay before all of the soldiers fell into bloody pieces. Kensuki's rapid breathing began to slow as he calmed down and the deranged look on his face slowly faded. He sheathed his sword and fixed his hair back to normal.

"Whew I uh hope none of you guys were the Captain." Kensuki said.

Kensuki then heard the sound of a door slamming open. He turned around and saw a man a foot taller than him and wearing heavy armor. Kensuki also took note of the large war hammer he wielded.

"Captain Goma I presume?" Kensuki asked.

"You damn WRENCH! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Goma was seething.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you tell me where Suma is." Kensuki said.

"What makes you think I would know where he is? He's been kidnapped by pirates." Goma said.

"Don't play dumb. Word is you like to let the Blood Moon pirates run around in this town. Figured you might have something to do with the artisan being taken." Kensuki said.

"Tch well it serves my know it all brother right for always thinking he's better than me. The little bastard only leaves the capital when he feels like getting his stuff fiddled with at a damn brothel. The look on his face when those pirates showed up to take him. So yeah, I did help plan his kidnapping and-

"Yeah Imma you right there. That last part is all I needed to hear really. Apologies though it sounded like you were about to make a speech and honestly, I don't understand why you felt the need to vent to me, but I don't have the time. Now since you did actually plan his kidnapping then you'll know where they took him. Start talking." Kensuki demanded.

"Hmph I spent months putting together his abduction. You think I'll just tell you where he is and ruin everything?" Goma said.

"Screw it it'll be more fun to torture it out of you." Kensuki said with a bloodthirsty smile.

"You're the one who's going to be tortured, but only after I crush you legs with MY HAMMER AAAAAGGGHHH."

Goma charged at Kensuki with his hammer raised. As Kensuki watched him bring it down on top of him he only took three steps to the left and completely dodged it.

"You get one more try." Kensuki said.

Grunting in anger Goma took a big swing at confident young man, but he missed when Kensuki simply crouched. With his legs exposed Kensuki quickly whipped out his blade and dismembered Goma's right leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Goma fell to the ground gripping the stump of where his right leg used to be in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CUT OFF MY LEG!" Goma yelled.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. At least you still got three more I can cut off." Kensuki said.

"You son of a bitch!" Goma said.

"True but not the subject we're on right now." Kensuki said.

"You're so smug, but we'll see how big and bad you are when General Esdeath gets here." Goma said.

"Yeah I don't know who that is. Anyway, let's get back to business. Suma where?" Kensuki asked.

"I'm not telling a damn th-AAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in pain when Kensuki took his katana and stuck it in his right shoulder.

"I'm running out of patience." Kensuki twisted his blade into his flesh and savored the sound of Goma shouting in pain. "The more you play games the more you suffer."

"Ok….ok…I'll tell you. They took him to an island a few days travel from here. You won't get there without a ship." Goma said.

"Well duh I wasn't gonna swim there moron. Now where is this island located?" Kensuki asked.

"I have a map that'll take you there in my quarters. Just take it and leave." Goma said.

"Now was that so hard…alright time to die." Kensuki said raising his sword.

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW!" Goma shouted.

"Yeah but I didn't say I wouldn't kill you when you did."

Kensuki didn't give him a chance to object and quickly slashed his throat. He then sheathed his sword and walked away leaving Goma to die.

* * *

"God damnit I should've asked specifically where the map was before I killed him." Kensuki said.

Kensuki ransacked the Captain Goma's quarters trying to find the map that will lead him to Suma. Soon enough he found the map after searching a drawer along with a lot of documents about him and his partnership with the Blood Moon pirates.

"Don't know why he would want to keep documents of that, but I got what I came for." Kensuki said to himself.

Kensuki took out his sword and its crimson blade glowed red. He cut open a rift in space and sheathed his katana.

"Time to go home."

Kensuki walked through the rift and it closed behind him. Leaving no trace of his presence.

* * *

**And that's chapter one. All I know of Akame is the anime, so I'll have to read the manga too for more research. I based Kensuki off three of my favorite swordsmen. Vergil from DMC, Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Rising, and Adam from RWBY. Anyways that's all for now. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again. So, I'm reading the manga and it is a little different from the anime. I have a lot of material to work with. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Search and Destroy

Esdeath had just arrived at the Imperial fortress at dawn to find nothing but carnage. As she rode her horse through the Imperial base all that welcomed her were corpses. Being sadistic herself such a site did not truly bother her. What concerned her more was who was responsible for this destruction.

"I suppose this is the reason for the lack of patrolmen in this town. Search every inch of this place. I want to know what happened here." She commanded her three beasts.

"At once General." Liver said as he dismounted his horse.

"Daidara Nyau check inside the fortress. While Liver and I search the courtyard." Esdeath ordered.

"Right away." Nyau said before he dismounted from his horse.

"If we find anything, you'll be the first to know." Daidara said as he dismounted his horse.

Esdeath got off of her steed and started examining the dead bodies.

"Decapitation and dismemberment. Some even sliced in half. Clearly this was done with bladed weaponry." Esdeath deduced.

"Do you think this could be the work of an Imperial Arms user?" Liver asked.

"I'd say so. If these pirates truly possess one, then this endeavor will be more fun than I hoped." Esdeath said.

She walked around the courtyard more and found that some guards had bullet holes in their bodies.

"Master I believe you'll want to see this." Liver said.

Esdeath walked over to him.

"I found Captain Goma." Liver said.

The Imperial General looked over Goma's corpse. His leg was dismembered, and he had a laceration across his jugular.

"How unfortunate. I suppose it's his own fault for being too weak." Esdeath said.

" *cough* *cough* help….me.." Esdeath heard a dying voice.

"Hm?" Esdeath turned her head and spotted a mortally injured Imperial soldier to her left.

"A survivor." Liver said.

He was missing his right arm and the lower half of his body, but amazingly he was still holding on to life.

Esdeath made her way over to him and kneeled. She took his head into her arms. "Tell me who did this to you."

"He….came…..out of nowhere…..a…and killed everyone…..he used….a….power I've….never seen….before." He said in between heavy breaths.

"He? One man did all of this?" Liver asked.

The soldier coughed up blood before speaking. "He…tore…through us…..like….we were nothing…..that deranged smile…I can….I can still see it."

"_He's too far gone to give me more information." _Esdeath thought.

The dying Imperial guardsman was writhing in pain. "Argggh god…it…it hurts…"

"Close your eyes." Esdeath said soothingly.

The poor soul did as he was told and closed his eyes. Esdeath did the only thing she could do for him and released him from his pain by swiftly breaking his neck. Her form of mercy.

"Such is the fate of those without enough strength." She said true to her nature.

"One vs dozens. Only an extremly skilled warrior or an Imperial Arms user is capable of such a feat." Liver said.

"Most likely both." Esdeath said.

"Ma'am!" Daidara said walking onto the scene with Nyau trailing behind him.

"Did you find anything?" Esdeath asked as she stood up.

"No dead bodies inside so all of the fighting took place out here." Daidara said.

"We did find something in the captain's quarters though." Nyau pulled out a handful of documents. "Apparently the Goma been taking brides from the Blood Moon pirates." Nyau said.

"Is that what they call themselves?" Liver asked.

"It's not a terrible sounding name in my opinion. Anyway, says here the good Captain helped organize Suma's kidnapping. Drew out plans and everything. His own brother how messed up." Nyau said.

"Then he was a traitor to the Empire for associating himself with pirates. Good riddance." Daidara said.

"That also means whoever decimated this fortress couldn't have possibly been apart of the Blood Moon pirates. Not only that but this person could very possibly have an Imperial Arms." Esdeath said.

"So, we've got a rogue Imperial Arms user on our hands. Things just got interesting." Daidara said.

"That could be troublesome." Liver said.

"I must agree with Daidara. The pirates are said to have an Imperial Arms user and now we know there could be another one lurking in the shadows. I can't help but find this situation rather exciting." Esdeath said.

"How would you like to proceed then Master?" Liver asked.

Esdeath thought for a second. "The warship Minster Honest arranged for us will be arriving later today. In the meantime, let us scour the town and see if we can gather any information about the pirates and whoever this third party is." Esdeath said.

"That should be pretty easy since Goma made a list of all of the pirates hangout spots and hideouts in this town hehehe." Nyau said.

"Oddly specific thing to make a list of." Daidara said.

"Indeed." Liver said.

"Works out perfectly for us. Lets each pick a location and clear those areas out. Oh and leave a few of them alive for….questioning." Esdeath ordered.

"Yes ma'am" The Three beast said simultaneously

* * *

Kensuki is leaning against a tree in the middle of a jungle while twirling a throwing knife in his right hand. He had his eyes closed as he seemed to be relaxing. Suddenly he heard a twig snap to his right and he quickly threw the knife in that direction. What Kensuki hit was a small rabbit.

"Lunch."

* * *

Kensuki had a camp set up nearby and was cooking chopped up bits of the rabbit he killed moments ago in a frying pan placed over a fire. After waiting for a little while Kensuki started to eat the bits by using a small knife as a fork. He had finally settled in on relaxing until he felt a rumble underneath the ground. The young swordsman slowly reached for his katana which was lying next to him.

"Three….two….one."

As if on que a Class 1 Earth Dragon erupted from under the ground behind him and let out an echoing roar. It raised it's claw and slammed it down on Kensuki. He however moved faster than the Danger Beast could see. The young swordsman reappeared behind the monster with his sword out. He then slowly sheathed it and suddenly the Earth Dragon's head fell off it's body. Kensuki had already decapitated the Danger Beast with lighting speed. The monster's body soon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I could eat this too, but I think I've rested long enough. Time to get moving." Kensuki said to himself.

* * *

Esdeath and her loyal servants hunted down and eliminated the remaining pirates in town. Daidara chose to go to the town's brothel where the kidnapping took place. Apparently, a large group of the Blood Moon pirates go there every morning according to what Goma's documents say. He turned it into a slaughterhouse.

"Man, I just out like twenty guys. I'm gonna get a helluva lot of experience points for this one." Daidara said.

* * *

Nyau chose to go to a hideout on the outskirts of town. There were about ten enemies in the building, but all he had to do was play his Imperial Arms Scream and put them all to sleep. Then there was the simple task of slitting their necks while they slumbered.

"Hmm this one looks light enough to carry. Guess bringing back to Esdeath for interrogating won't be too much of a pain in the ass." Nyau said.

* * *

Liver is the only one who didn't have to do any fighting. He decided to go to the local tavern which is a favorite hangout for the pirates. He arrived there only to find that it was a bloody mess. The owner of the building and a few workers were mopping dried up blood of the floor and walls. Liver decided to have a word with him.

"I mean I assumed the guy was a bounty hunter. He dressed like one. Then I thought he may have been working for the Empire since he was looking for the artisan that got abducted." He said.

"_So, this rogue is searching for Suma too eh?" _Liver thought to himself. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Sure, uh he had tan skin, long black hair he wore in a ponytail, and looked to be in his early twenties. He had on a black open vest and brown cargo pants too. His body was covered in a bunch of wicked looking scars. Oh, and he had a red katana. The thing had an ominous glow to it."

"_Hmm that definitely sounds like an Imperial Arms."_ Liver thought to himself. "Do you know the name of this warrior?"

"He mentioned his name only briefly, but I think it was Ken something." He said.

"Ken hm? I suppose that's better than nothing. Thank you for your cooperation." Liver said.

With that Liver took his leave.

* * *

Esdeath took it upon herself to clear out the area where the most numerous amounts of pirates were hiding out. There was an entire camp of them just outside of town hidden deep in the forest. The Empire's most powerful general couldn't help but make this battle interesting for herself as she casual strutted into danger to purposely get surrounded.

The Blood Moon pirates circled her armed with swords and guns. Esdeath's confident smile never left her face.

"Do you all truly believe you have what it takes to slay me? Let us see." Esdeath challenged.

The pirates let loose with their rifles and Esdeath simply raised her arm and shield herself with ice walls.

"Is that your best? I certainly hope not." Esdeath said.

The mighty General snapped her fingers and made ice spikes protrude out of the ice walls that were shielding her.

_**WEISS SCHNABEL**_

The spikes shot out of the ice walls and impaled a dozen or so victims, however some were clever enough to take cover. Esdeath's shield disappeared and she drew her sword.

"Anyone else?" Esdeath challenged.

One pirate came at her with his sword drawn and took a wild swing, but brutal beauty simply dodged his futile attempt. There was an opening and she grabbed his face with her palm.

"Now freeze." Esdeath said before freezing the man's skull solid. She then crushed his head shattering it into sparkly icy pieces.

Seeing such a brutal display caused the remaining pirates to waver. They dropped their weapons and attempted to escape with their lives.

"Running away? How cute." Esdeath said as she placed her left hand on the ground.

She sent a stream of ice towards the fleeing pirates and froze their feet too keep them from escaping.

"That was disappointing. I didn't even get to wet my blade." Esdeath said as she sheathed her sword.

Esdeath walked over to the pirates who were trying desperately to free themselves from their capture.

"Please don't kill us!" One of them begged.

"Oh, you poor pathetic fool. You're going to wish I did." Esdeath said with an ever-increasing sinister smile.

* * *

"Ah the breeze is always nice up here." Kensuki said.

He was standing on a cliff overlooking a wide area. It is revealed that Kensuki is in fact on a large Island. There was nothing but ocean as far as the eye can see. The island had a slanted mountain as if something sliced it diagonally.

"Alrighty then." Kensuki lowered his goggles to cover his eyes. "Time to get back to business."

With that he jumped off the cliff and dived down. Kensuki front flipped and landed on an Air Manta that was flying by. The young man unsheathed his blade and stuck its back. The Manta shrieked but it was quickly silenced once Kensuki gave his sword a twist. After quickly taming it the crimson swordsman flew with it off the Island.

"Every day I draw closer." Kensuki said.

* * *

The Imperial Navy had arrived at the docks right on schedule. It was a man o war built especially for navel combat. A monstrous vessel worthy of a supreme general such as Esdeath. A hundred or so men were at her disposal. There first task was to clean up the mess at the Imperial base they docked at.

Daidara was the first one back and took charge.

"Come on guys let's get all of this cleaned up before Esdeath gets back. The sooner we're done with this the sooner we can go pirate hunting." He said.

"Hey hey when did all of these guys get here?" Nyau said walking onto the scene while dragging an unconscious pirate by his leg.

"They showed up about five minutes ago. Did you clear out your location?" Daidara asked.

"Yeah it was pretty easy. I brought back this guy so the boss can get some info outta him. What about you?" Nyau asked.

"Tch my area was a walk in the park. I didn't leave a single pirate alive." Daidara boasted.

"We can take this guy and lock him in the brig if you'd like sir." A Naval officer walked up to them and said.

"Go for it." Nyau said.

The officer gestured for a few men to take the prisoner to the brig on the ship.

"Oh, hey here comes Liver." Daidara said.

Liver had arrived and a few soldiers saluted him as he walked by.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Liver greeted.

"How'd it go?" Daidara asked.

"I did not have to partake in any fighting. The tavern was already clear of any pirates when I arrived." Liver said.

"Oh?' Nyau raised an eyebrow.

"The owner of the establishment informed me that someone had killed every pirate that was there just last night. He bared witness to the whole thing, and I was able to learn about our mystery warrior." Liver explained.

"Well lay it on us man." Daidara said.

"In due time. I wish to wait for the master to return. She will want to hear this first hand." Liver said.

"Speak of the devil." Daidara said.

The three beasts watch as their master entered the base. She was dragging four pirates behind her on the ground. They all had chains around their necks and were trying frantically to get free. Esdeath let go of the chains and the surrounding soldiers quickly seized them.

"Take these worthless wretched to the brig. I'll deal with them later." Esdeath commanded.

"Yes Ma'am."

The soldiers took them away.

"How was your assignments my lovely three beasts?" Esdeath asked.

"We were all successful, but I think Liver brought some very interesting info." Nyau said.

"Is that so?" Esdeath asked.

"Indeed master." Liver said.

And so Liver informed Esdeath all that he learned about the swordsman known as Ken.

"A glowing crimson katana you say? Hmm." Esdeath was thinking about something.

"Is something wrong General?" Liver asked.

"I believe I may know of that Imperial Arms. It was said to be lost hundreds of years ago. But I won't confirm anything until I've seen it up close. For now, let us depart." Esdeath ordered.

"As you wish." Liver said.

"Esdeath began thinking to herself. _"I had only read about this sword but never thought that I would cross paths with it. I hope this Ken doesn't disappoint me." _

* * *

**Ominous. Esdeath seems to have a clue about the kind of Imperial Arms Kensuki wields. I think ill end it here for now. The next chapter will be probably be a while I got other stories to write lol. See you next time.**


End file.
